


My Office, My Rules

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: Agentcorp Smut [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Soft Butch Alex Danvers, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: A little hot one shot for Agentcorp.It gives me a chance to put Alex in a nice suit.Hope you enjoy, please leave a comment and let me know.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Agentcorp Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767853
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	My Office, My Rules

“Lena?” Alex answered her cell phone as she walked through the DEO corridors.

“Alex, are you busy?” Lena replied. Her voice was soft and a little needy.

“I have a few minutes,” Alex looked around and saw she was alone in the corridor so she stopped so she could concentrate on the call. She lent back against the wall.

“Good,” Lena smiled, she was sitting in her office and longing to see Alex again, it had been a while because they were both so busy.

“So what can I do for you?” Alex asked. She hoped Lena wanted to see her, it had been way too long since they last saw each other. They had been together now for about seven months and Alex was totally besotted with Lena. 

“I was wondering…” Lena began then paused, she wasn't so sure of herself, not when it came to matters of the heart, even after dating for so long. She knew Alex loved her, she just didn't want to seem too pushy.

“I was wondering too,” Alex smiled into the phone confidently, “how would you like to go out with me tonight, my treat this time.”

Lena’s eyes lit up, “Are you sure? You aren't too busy or too tired after work?”

“I could ask you the same question,” Alex chuckled.

“True,” Lena smiled, “yes I would love to.”

“Great, it's been far too long since we last hooked up. I’ll be at your office around 7pm, I get out of here at 6 ish, is that okay?” Alex asked.

“Yes,” Lena replied immediately, she was very eager to see Alex again, “that sounds perfect. I love you.”

Alex smiled and she felt a pleasant warmth at Lena's words, "I love you too."

Alex walked into Lena’s office, dressed up and ready for their date. She wore a black skinny fitted suit and a black tie with a white shirt, her hair was combed back and neat. She had neatly trimmed hair and wore the Tag Heuer Carrera watch that Lena got for her birthday. At the cost of £1350. It was now permanently attached to Alex’s wrist when she wasn't working. Lena had wanted to get something even more expensive but Alex chose the sporty swiss watch, it was one she had always dreamt of owning but never seemed to be able to save up the money when she had payments to make on her new Ducati Motorbike. Then Lena came into her life. A rich billionaire business woman and top level scientist. When they started dating Alex had no idea how rich she really was and soon had to get used to a different lifestyle altogether. She no longer had any debts, no payments to make on her bike and Lena was always spoiling her with little gifts as she called them, Alex would complain about how much she spent at first, but it never stopped Lena spoiling her woman. So she learnt to just relax and enjoy her girlfriends gifts.

Now they were standing in Lena Luthor's office at L-Corp gazing longingly at each other across Lena’s desk. Lena had on a pretty tight black dress that showed off her perfect cleavage, one which Alex had complimented her on when she first saw her wearing it, so for tonight Lena decided to please her with it again. Her make up was done to perfection, bright red lips and a little black eyeliner, her hair was long and loose just how Alex liked it. 

She walked around her desk and Alex eyed the black heels she wore and licked her lips in appreciation as her eyes moved up Lena’s pale legs to where the bottom of her dress met her thighs.

“You look beautiful,” Alex managed to put her thoughts into words. She was so enamoured by Lena that every time she saw her at some point she was lost for words.

Lena stepped up to her, the click of her heels setting Alex’s senses on fire, then she stood before her lover and placed her hands on her chest, “And you look so handsome and that scent, is it a new cologne?”

Alex nodded and smiled, “Armani Code,” she told her and placed her hands on Lena’s hips, “is your lipstick smudge proof?”

“It is,” Lena gave Alex a sultry smile.

Alex gently placed her warm lips to Lena’s, kissing her softly then she looked at her gorgeous green eyes that were now twinkling in delight, “I booked the table for eight, we have an hour to waste.”

“An hour with you is never a waste,” Lena replied, smoothing her hands over her lovers chest and looking at her suggestively.

“So what do you want to do?” Alex smirked and placed her hands a little lower, cupping Lena’s bottom. Lena got closer and whispered to her ear, “I want you to do me.” It had been so long and she was feeling rather heated already in Alex's presence. 

Alex let out a breath and looked to Lena’s teasing eyes, “Are you sure? We're all dressed and ready to go out. I wouldn't want to mess up your hair.”

“Well,” Lena stepped out of her grasp, “that is the challenge isn't it? I want you to make love to me without messing up anything.”

Alex laughed, “You want me to what? That’s impossible, you know how rough we can get.”

“Are you telling me you're not up to the challenge?” Lena asked as she stepped further away from her.

Alex was never one to give up, so she stood up straight and reached to loosen her tie, if Lena wanted her to make love to her, that was exactly what she was going to do. How she wasn't sure with them both being fully clothed but she would work that out as they went along.

“Leave the tie on, its sexy,” Lena told her, her eyes drawn to Alex's strong jawline.

Alex removed her hands from her tie, “You sure aren't going to make this easy are you? Bossy.”

Lena gave her a cocky smile and rested against her desk, “My office, my rules, now Director Danvers, make me feel good.”

Alex felt the heat in her belly, an instant reaction to her lovers words, her eyes darkened and she strode over to her. Lena gasped as she felt Alex's hands roughly push her dress up over her hips, then Alex lifted her onto the cold glass desktop.

“Alex, I said…” Lena began to tell her off for lifting up her dress and cheating on their little challenge until Alex stopped her with warm lips. Lena could feel Alex’s warm breath against her cheek and it sent pulses down her spine to her nether regions. Alex pulled away and smirked, “You were saying?”

“Never mind,” Lena hungrily eyed her lover and pulled at and started to undo the tie, “forget the challenge just fuck me.”

Alex gave her a cocky grin and ran her hands down to where the dress was scrunched up around Lena’s waist, “Let's get this off shall we?” she said as she pulled it up. Lena raised her arms and let Alex pull the dress up and over her head, she was pleased to be relieved of her clothing as it hit the floor, she would worry about the creases afterwards. Right now all Lena wanted was Alex with her hands all over her.

Alex stood and admired her girlfriend who had not been wearing a bra under her dress, her eyes wandered down and she saw that her girlfriend wasn't wearing any panties either. Lena often teased Alex like this on nights out but she was never quite sure what she was going to get. 

“Beautiful,” she breathed as she pushed her calloused hands on Lena’s thighs and pushed them apart, “God Lena, you are so sexy.” 

Lena whimpered when Alex reached two fingers to her pussy lips, Alex brushed them up and down without entering her, teasing Lena to distraction. Her other hand was on Lena’s right breast squeezing and teasing her nipple to attention. Lena braced herself with her hands holding herself up on the desk and she let out a little gasp as Alex pushed a finger through her soft wet lower lips. Then Alex roughly kissed her before moving down her slender neck and shoulders to finally latch her lips around a nipple.

“Alex,” Lena softly sighed. The closeness, the feelings Alex was already drawing from her as she pumped her finger in and out were delicious. The warm wetness of her mouth eagerly sucking on each nipple at the same time was making Lena wetter down below by the second.

Alex removed her finger from Lena's warmth and before Lena could even get her breath back Alex entered her quickly with two, stretching her as she scissored them deeply within Lena’s now pulsing centre. Lena pooled around her lover's fingers as she fucked her quickly on the desk. Alex met Lena’s eyes while she made love to her, she could see they were glazed over now and full of arousal. Alex knew Lena wasn't going to last long if she kept this up so she removed her fingers and reached down to unzip her trousers. Lena looked down as Alex pulled out her cock, a strap Alex often wore beneath her suit trousers these days on their dates, because Lena had enjoyed the first time so much. Lena was aching for her now, longing to be filled and fucked. Alex had always been a wonderful attentive lover and Lena couldn't get enough of her confidence. She wrapped her arms around Alex’s strong shoulders then Alex positioned herself and thrust into Lena, going in deep and to the hilt. Lena softly moaned out Alex’s name as the feeling of Alex’s strap on cock inside her brought her such intense pleasure. 

Alex started off gentle, slow but intense thrusts in and out but as she felt Lena’s nails dig into her shoulders and she saw the arousal in those green eyes she upped the pace and before long it was frantic and passionate. The sounds of Alex thrusting, Lena’s moaning and the desk rocking on the hard floor of the office were all that could be heard for the next ten minutes and when Alex reached down between them and added her fingers to the mix Lena came completely undone. Alex had to muffle Lena's cries of pleasure with her mouth. There were still other people in the building and Alex didn't want to walk out of Lena's office and be caught red faced. Lena didn't care, she was in the throes of pleasure and nothing mattered apart from Alex continuing to thrust as she came.

Afterwards Alex shoved the strap back in her boxers and did up her pants. Lena knew her dress was completely ruined so she went to the wardrobe she kept at her office and pulled out a pretty red dress with flowers on it. And this time she put on her panties and bra too, she knew it would be too much of a tease for Alex otherwise and they would never get through dinner. Besides she got what she wanted all along, some passionate hot sex in her office with her lover. Yes it was her plan and it worked. It never didn't take much to persuade Alex to make love to her.

Alex walked over to where Lena was standing in the walk in wardrobe. She stepped up behind her and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, “You look so beautiful,” she said as she held her. Her chin resting on Lena’s shoulder, they caught each other's eyes in the mirror.

Lena smiled, she loved this woman so much. Alex was always so loving, so gentle and when she needed it, so strong and so passionate. She turned in her arms and the first thing she noticed was Alex’s tie was all out of shape, she reached for it, “Here let me help you with this.”

“And so you should, it is your fault it's messed up,” Alex teased her.

“Hmm, but you did enjoy it too didn't you,” Lena said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. 

Alex smiled, leaned forward and brushed her lips against Lena’s, “I did and I’m going to enjoy you even more later.”

Lena dropped her hands from the tie pleased it was back in its proper position, then she wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders and pulled her into a long deep kiss.

Dinner was at one of their favourite restaurants on the harbour. They chose their favourite table by the window overlooking the ocean, so when the sun set they could watch as they ate their food and drank the finest wine or whiskey.

Lena was enjoying her starter, a spinach and kale Caesar salad bowl, Alex looked across at her as she tasted her grilled cheese fingers, “We couldn't be more different right now,” she commented.

Lena put down her fork and took a sip of her wine, a red pinot noir with fruit flavours of cherry, red berry, red currant and a lovely sprinkle of spice. She placed her glass down and smiled across the small table at Alex, “I wouldn't have it any other way, I love our differences, it keeps things fun and interesting.”

“I agree,” Alex smiled back then she turned to the window as the sky was lit up with a blaze of reds and oranges, “look, it's our sunset.”

Lena looked out of the window at the sky as it cast its beautiful glow across the ocean. Alex watched her then for a moment and her heart was so full of love for her as the glow shone across Lena’s brunette locks. Alex sighed happily to herself and joined Lena in watching the sunset as the waiter removed their empty plates and bowls, ready to bring on the main course.

It had been a successful date, one which Alex wanted to repeat every week if their schedules allowed. And Lena, she was head over heels in love with Director Danvers the more they spent time together the more that strengthened. She was determined to set more time aside for her gorgeous girlfriend from now on.


End file.
